Alea jacta est
by Sagitarius-Lune
Summary: Frio, fome, dor, solidão, cartas, sofrimento. No meio disso um amor puro, casto que trás esperança. O treinamento de rígido de Camus na Sibéria e a transformação de uma criança inocente em um guerreiro frio.
1. Chapter 1 Nix

_**N/A:**_ podem me chamar de louca e o que for, mas essa ideia não saia da minha cabeça. Eu tentava escrever o próximo cap da outra fic e não conseguia, tentava prestar atenção na aula e não conseguia! Não tive escolha! Precisei postar essa fic!

Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu n ganho nado com isso.

Aviso: A fic é yaoi! Esse cap ta leve, mas se eu postar novos a coisa toda vai ficar mais explicita. Par = Milo² + 2Camus + amor = 0 

-(Camus) +- (Raiz de) Camus²- .amor

Pedido: Deixem reviews! 

_**Alea jacta est: ( A sorte foi lançada)**_

_**Nix: (Neve)**_

O sol brilhava alto no céu do santuário. Meus olhos voltaram-se novamente para a figura de Milo, o loiro, de dez anos, e eu estávamos com a mesma idade. Os cachos dourados escuros caiam pelos ombros descobertos e emolduravam a face bela e morena do grego. Estávamos sós nós dois, sentados em cima do tronco velho de une arvore caída já a algum tempo. Esperávamos Saga nos chamar, pois assim que o geminiano o fizesse partiríamos do santuário para uma das missões mais difíceis das nossas vidas. Conseguir a armadura dourada e lutar ao lado de Atena para o resto de nossas existências. Era tarde e todos os candidatos as armaduras estavam na de saída com exceção Saga e Shura que já tinham conquistado as suas.

Senti uma sensação de aperto tão forte em meu peito que non consegui segurar as lágrimas que escorreram por meu rosto. '_Qu'une_ _merde! je non suis pas comme de fondre en larmes.¹' _ . Passei as mãos por sobre elas antes que Milo as visse. De uma maneira ou outra, nossas vidas dali para frente nunca mais seriam as mesmas. Mesmo que conseguíssemos as armaduras e voltássemos ao santuário.

Olhei novamente para Milo 'que mal havia em olhar pra o mon melhor ami' e em seguida desviei o olhar fixando-o em algum ponto no horizonte, no qual je non prestava a mínima atenção. 'Também je non conseguia montre a nada com Milô ici a mes lado.' Senti Milo me tocar levemente com sua mão, me dando a sensação de que tinha receio de me encostar, mas mesmo assim enlaçou seus dedos nos meus apertando minha mão firmemente. Mas une vez olhei para a face bela e morena de mon ami, seus olhos estavam preocupados e seus lábios levemente abertos, como se buscasse palavras para me dire algo.

"Você está chorando, Camus!" Exclamou Milo de uma maneira que quase me fez achar que eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo com moi.

Dei um sorriso triste para o moreno e passei a mão livre o mais rápido possível pelo rosto, tirando assim quaisquer lágrimas que insistissem a cair. Mas afinal o que Milo queria? Que eu ficasse feliz com aquilo tudo? Estávamos nos separamos! Poderíamos nunca mais nos ver! Os olhos do loiro acompanhavam cada movimento que eu fazia e só voltaram de encontro aos meus quando pousei novamente a mão sobre a perna.

"Sim, Milo!" Respondi calmamente como se chorar fosse a coisa mais comum no mundo para um garoto de quase onze anos, que vivia treinando e brincando com os amigos.

Milo levou seus dedos à minha face recolhendo outra lágrima, uma que tinha resistido a toda agressividade das minhas mãos e caíra sem medo mesmo sabendo que seu destino seria atrapalhado, se não por Milo, por mim.

"Por quê?" Perguntou inocentemente. "Por que choras, Camus?"

"Vou sentir sua falta, Milo!" Respondi. "Falta de todos, mas principalmente de você!"

Soltei a respiração, aliviado por finalmente ter contado o que tanto me afligia e o loiro apenas sorriu com o que eu falei. Milo se aproximou lenta e perigosamente seu rosto do meu até que nossos lábios roçaram uns nos outros. Fechei os olhos e fiquei a mercê do grego, que apenas se afastou de mim e deixou como lembrança o leve gosto do chocolate que havia comido mais cedo. Abri meus olhos e pude ver uma das visões mais marcantes de toda minha vida. Milo sorria de olhos ainda cerrados, um sorriso tão puro e tão belo que eu acabei sorrindo também. O loiro levou uma das mãos aos meus cabelos vermelhos acariciando-os. Como sentir seus dedos nos meus fios era bom, queria ficar ali pela eternidade se fosse possível.

"Não quero que chore Camus!" Pediu com carinho enquanto descia a mão até minha cintura e iniciava um abraço. "Nunca mais quero vê-lo chorar! Prometa-me que nunca mais irá chorar Camus?"

Os sussurros em meu ouvido me incitaram a abraçar o corpo do loiro apertando-o fortemente contra meu peito, como se o mesmo pudesse entrar em mim de alguma maneira. Haa... Como desejo sentir seu cheiro me acalmando por toda a vida.

"Eu te amo Milo!" Confessei ainda em seus braços.

"Então me prometa!" Pediu novamente. "Prometa-me que nunca mais irá chorar! Prometa-me que voltará daqui a três anos e que nos encontraremos aqui novamente, vestidos com as armaduras douradas! Prometa-me Camus!"

Se antes era eu chorando, agora o quadro havia se invertido, Milo por fim se dera conta do futuro que nos esperava.

"Eu prometo!" Respondi veementemente levantando seu rosto de meu ombro e roçando novamente nossos lábios no segundo beijo de nossas infâncias, um beijo cálido e sem malicias.

Ao longe pude ouvir a voz de Saga. Meu mestre chegaria logo, isso se ainda não o tivesse feito. Abaixei para pegar minha mala, mas antes que pudesse sequer tocar suas alças Milo ergueu-a do chão e saiu andando na minha frente. Sorri. Via o loiro andando descalço pela grama verde de verão com seus cabelos claros balançando a cada rajada de vento. Sem duvidas era único. Era meu. Meu amigo. Meu Milo.

Quando chegamos, Milo deixou a mala cair no chão e suspirou aliviado como se tivesse se livrado de um grande problema, que no caso era minha bolsa extremamente pesada. Logo atrás de nós estava um garoto baixo, gordinho que usava óculos, aparelho e para completar o visual, tinha uma pintinha negra em baixo dos olhos pequenos através da lente. O grego olhou na mesma direção que eu, mas ao invés de apenas observar, ele andou na direção do garoto e lhe entregou um pedaço de papel que tinha retirado do bolso. Seu nome era Afrodite e sempre tivera dificuldades para se relacionar com os outros aprendizes.

Acabei seguindo Milo até o garoto, talvez fosse o instinto natural que eu tinha de andar atrás do grego desde que chegara ao santuário. Conforme ia me aproximando percebi o choro não muito contido do gordinho, seus olhos pequeninos estavam bem vermelhos e a face um pouco inchada só piorando o visual de Afrodite. A primeira coisa que senti foi pena. Que, em minha opinião, é um sentimento repugnante. Sentir pena de alguém é a mesma coisa do que chamar essa pessoa de fraca por não ter capacidade de resolver seus próprios problemas. Depois me senti triste por ele, provavelmente seria bem difícil conseguir sua armadura com todas as limitações físicas que tinha.

"O que aconteceu, Afrodite?" Milo perguntou pousando sua mão no ombro esquerdo do menor.

"Meu mestre disse que não quer me treinar!" Disse entre soluços. "Saga está lá agora tentando convencer ele..."

Acho que entrei em choque ao escutar essa informação. Pior que a minha reação só a de Milo. O loiro tirou a mão do ombro de Afrodite e começou a andar furioso até onde Saga estava conversando e gesticulando para um homem que parecia não mudar sua opinião de maneira alguma. O grego contraiu as sobrancelhas e se meteu na conversas dos dois. Realmente era um absurdo sem tamanho o que aquele homem tinha feito! Não se pode negar um aprendiz sem nem mesmo ter conhecimento das capacidades do mesmo. Ainda sim, o que Milo estava fazendo era loucura. O geminiano lhe olhava de uma maneira que a impressão que dava era de que o loiro evaporaria a qualquer instante. Provavelmente os pensamentos que passavam na cabeça do loiro mais velho eram cem maneiras de tortura o grego, sem que ele morresse nem desmaiasse, levando-o ao ápice de todas as dores conhecidas para só então socá-lo até a morte.

"Ta vendo aquele garoto ali?" Milo apontou na direção que eu me encontrava junto com Afrodite. "Ele é candidato a uma armadura de ouro! Algo que você nunca foi nem nunca será! Se ele passou pela seleção e veio para o santuário, algum potencial ele tem! Alem do que você não pode se negar a ser mestre de um cavaleiro, pois assim estaria desobedecendo as ordens do grande mestre! Não sei se você sabe, mas a punição máxima para desobediência é a morte!"

O grego de pele morena despejou tudo aquilo de uma vez em cima dos dois mais velhos que olhavam abobados na direção do mesmo. Se Saga não estivesse ao lado de Milo, o loiro provavelmente não ficaria vivo nem mais um minuto. O geminiano então passou um dos braços em torno dos ombros do loirinho protegendo-o e um sorriso desafiador apareceu em seu rosto alvo e másculo apertando ainda mais Milo contra si. De repente uma sensação estranha se apossou do meu corpo. Eu simplesmente tinha que ir até eles e separá-los de qualquer maneira, como se minha vida dependesse disso. Uma vontade de socar Saga e deformar aquele rostinho sexy dele por completo. Mas me controlei. Com dificuldade me controlei.

"Não é que Milo está certo!" Disse Saga ainda exibindo seu sorriso irritantemente _belo_ e desafiador. "E pode ter certeza de que sua pena não seria pouca coisa, afinal o conselho e formado pelo grande mestre e os cavaleiros de ouro que já possuem armaduras..."

O homem fez uma careta, transformando sua face bela em uma expressão desagradável de se olhar. Ele direcionou seu olhar para mim e Afrodite, que agora já tinha parado de chorar e assistia Milo desafiar o moreno junto com Saga. Em seguida voltou o olhar para o geminiano de deu sua sentença final.

"Se ele não suportar o treinamento a culpa não será minha!"

Saga então chamou Afrodite entregando-o nas mãos daquele homem absurdamente arrogante. Voltou-se na minha direção e fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça indicando para que eu o seguisse. Peguei minha mala no chão e fui atrás do mais velho que andava a passos largos na direção de um carro negro. Encostado na porta do automóvel estava um homem muito claro e de cabelos quase brancos e olhos avermelhados. Era albino sem duvida nenhuma. O geminiano cumprimentou o outro com um aceno de cabeça e recebeu em resposta uma pequena e quase imperceptível reverencia do mais velho.

"Luminnus, esse é Camus, candidato a armadura de ouro de aquário." Isso foi tudo o que Saga disse antes de me deixar sozinho com aquela pessoa que nunca havia visto na vida.

"Ola..." Disse em grego esperando que o albino me respondesse de alguma forma, mas ele não o fez.

Luminnus abriu a porta do pequeno carro e disse de maneira fria e grossa para que eu entrasse no veiculo. Assim que acatei suas ordens, vi um Milo correndo pelo campo gramado tentando alcançar-me de qualquer maneira. Quando o grego conseguiu seu objetivo era tarde de mais e o meu mestre já havia arrancado com o carro.

Quando fui ajeitar a mala melhor dentro do carro percebi um envelope branco que não estava ali antes. Peguei a carta e a abri lendo atentamente a letra magra e comprida de Milo.

_Camus, _

_Quero que saiba que sempre estarei ao seu lado para tudo! Logo aqui abaixo está o meu endereço na Ilha de Milos! Escreva-me sempre que puder, pois eu farei o mesmo!_

_Beijos, _

_Do seu futuro escorpião._

Sorri e dobrei delicadamente o bilhete voltando-o para dentro da bolsa e colocando a mesmo ao lado dos meus pés. Luminnus dirigia em alta velocidade. O ar condicionado estava ligado na temperatura mínima de doze graus Celsius. Passei instintivamente as mãos pelos meus braços já gelados e recebi um olhar atravessado do mais velho. Fora esse pequeno episódio, o silencio imperou absoluto durante todo o percurso para o aeroporto internacional de Atenas.

O carro foi deixado em uma vaga qualquer, perdido no meio de tantos outros, para que enfim pudéssemos pegar o vôo para Sibéria. Meus olhos se perdiam em meio a tantas pessoas, cores e luzes. Segura firmemente minha sacola e seguia Luminnus através de todas aquelas portas, faixas, corredores e por fim a imigração. Entregamos um papel em branco para o guarda, mas mesmo assim foi-nos permitida à passagem. Entramos na sala de embarque segurando apenas nossas passagens e vistos que sequer existiam na realidade, nossas malas haviam sido despachadas. Os itens que levava na sacola seriam de nenhuma utilidade no lugar para onde eu ia. Com quais roupas eu iria me vestir?

Entramos no avião com destino a terra do gelo, do sol da meia noite e das auroras boreais. Sentei-me no assento do corredor e coloquei o cinto regulando-o a minha cintura. Luminnus tirou um pequeno caderno do bolso de sua calça e do pequeno espiral uma caneta, com a qual o albino começou a escrever. O que será que ele tanto escrevia em seu bloco de anotações? Isto é, se ele estava realmente escrevendo, pois podia estar muito bem desenhando. Estiquei um pouco o pescoço, que mal havia em dar uma pequena olhadinha no que ele fazia? Quando tive um vislumbre de uma imagem começando a se formar, o caderno fechou com um baque e por reflexo olhei diretamente nos olhos do mais velho.

"Nunca se intrometa nas minhas coisas." Disse ríspido enquanto guardava o pequeno bloco.

Não pude deixar de encolher um pouco na cadeira sentindo minha face queimar ao soar de sua voz fria. Mal havia conhecido meu mestre e já era necessário que ele me desse broncas. Desviei o olhar para minhas mãos e assim permaneci, olhando meus dedos finos e compridos, até que a aeromoça indicou a decolagem do avião. Começou lenta e de repente estávamos dentro de uma máquina, que corria em alta velocidade pela pista lisa perfeita. Em menos de dois minutos alcançamos vôo e nos dois seguintes estávamos estabilizados no ar. A essa altura meu estomago doía por causa da fome, a cada instante maior. Sorte minha ter comido algo decente no santuário. Na minha frente, em uma pequena TV passava um filme sobre a segunda guerra mundial. Deixei minha mente viajar naquele ambiente de batalhas e dessa maneira meus olhos se fecharam.

Fora um pequeno trecho de turbulência, que me fez despertar, não me lembro de nada mais. Quando chegamos ao destino, Luminnus me estendeu um casaco pesado e acolchoado, que vesti antes mesmo de deixar a aeronave. De acordo com o piloto, a temperatura externa era de quatro graus Celsius no verão. Passamos novamente pela imigração, pegamos a bagagem, que chegara sem nenhum problema e andamos em direção ao estacionamento. Entramos no carro branco e saímos do estacionamento coberto com as janelas abertas.

Em menos de cinco minutos dentro do carro meu corpo inteiro estava gelado e a sensação que tinha era que iria cair morto a qualquer instante de fome e frio. Do lado de fora o sol brilhava e estranhamente o relógio digital marcava uma e vinte da manha. Com o frio, podia sentir meus lábios rachando ressecados e minhas bochechas ardendo queimadas e ao meu lado Luminnus dirigia tranquilamente, não sentia nada. Um desconforto sequer. Soltei um gemido frustrado chamando sem querer a atenção do albino diretamente para mim.

"Quer dizer algo, Camus?" Perguntou cinicamente. "Está com frio? Saiba que um cavaleiro de aquário precisa controlar o que sente!"

A partir desse instante soube que meu treinamento seria um inferno. Ele sabia o que eu estava passando e fazia questão de piorar a situação! Era como se quisesse jogar na minha cara que eu não tinha capacidade para ser um cavaleiro de ouro! Fechei o maxilar com força. Ele havia me desafiado. Eu não desistiria enquanto não conseguisse minha armadura!

...||

Quanto mais andávamos mais a temperatura caia e quando finalmente Luminnus parou o carro ao lado de uma casa pequena e termômetro marcava um grau Celsius. Desci carregando minha mala enquanto seguia o albino. O mais velho tirou um molho de chaves de um vaso virado de cabeça para baixo no chão e abriu a porta que rangia. A porta dava para a cozinha de piso frio e negro, as paredes de madeira eram pintadas, a pia de mármore cinza ficava no canto esquerdo e a direita ficavam alguns armários. Nenhuma porta separava a cozinha do corredor, no mesmo havia apenas um quarto, um banheiro e no final uma escada descia para o porão.

"O seu quarto é lá em baixo." Disse Luminnus. "Durma bem, pois quando for hora lhe chamarei para iniciarmos o treino."

Olhei novamente na direção das escadas. Eu não esperava que fosse me hospedar em um hotel cinco estrelas para o treinamento, mas um porão definitivamente era pior do que tudo que eu pudesse imaginar. Andei até as escadas e comecei a descer degrau por degrau ouvindo o barulho de cada um deles. No final da escada tinha uma porta idêntica a do quarto do primeiro andar. Empurrei-a com uma das mãos enquanto carregava a mala na outra e entrei no recinto. Quantos anos tinham desde que esse lugar fora habitado? Uma grossa camada de poeira cobria alguns lençóis que protegiam a mobília e um cheiro desagradável de mofo se espalhava por todo o cômodo. Passei instintivamente meus olhos pelo chão esperando ver algo tipo um rato sair correndo de algum canto. Por fim deixei minha mala cair ali mesmo, ao lado da porta e comecei a tirar os lençóis lentamente, evitando ao máximo que aquela crosta de sujeira se espalhasse mais pelo quarto.

Amontoei os tecidos antes brancos em um canto do quarto, se é que podemos chamar de quarto, e deixei meu corpo cair na cama baixa com um colchão de espuma mole. Eu estava completamente sem noção de dia e hora, minha cabeça flutuava pedindo por descanso e meu estomago doía de fome. Remexi-me desconfortável na cama até conseguir achar uma posição 'menos pior' e quando finalmente achei que o sono viria, imagens de Milo invadiram minha mente com força total. Será o que o loiro estava passando?

Dormi pouco, acordando com a cabeça doendo horrores e um frio terrível se espalhando pelo me corpo. Levantei-me devagar e caminhei arrastando meus pés na direção do armário negro e grande. A curiosidade se fazia insuportável e só sosseguei quando abria as duas portas deixando o armário à mostra. Em um canto bem lá fundo tinha um saco plástico transparente que guardava algo parecido com uma coberta. Não sei dizer se o que eu estava sentindo era surpresa ou alivio. Cocei meus olhos e puxei o cobertor para fora do guarda roupa e o tirei do saco. Tinha uma cor violeta meio desbotada, mas isso não era importante no momento. Arrastei o edredom para a cama e me deitei no colchão sentindo o cheiro de roupa guardada do tecido. Enrolei-me o máximo possível e me ajeitei melhor na cama ouvindo os rangidos que ela dava. Estava pronto para voltar a dormir quando ouvi passos descendo a escada e em seguida a porta do quarto abriu.

Luminnus me olhou da cabeça aos pés observando o cobertor com desdém. "Venha comer algo!" Disse frio como sempre. "Começaremos seu treinamento em seguida."

Deixei a cama novamente e fui até a porta enrolado com o edredom que lá deixei. Assim que sai do porão e comecei a subir os degraus vários arrepios percorreram meu corpo de cima abaixo e terminavam na base da coluna vertebral. Non pude evitar enrolar meus braços em torno da cintura.

Sentei na pequena mesa de tampo de madeira lisa e escura. No meio dela havia uma cesta cheia de pães. Catei um deles e o devorei rapidamente, quase como um animal, e não deixei sobrar nem uma migalha sequer. Assim fiz até que tivesse comido quatro pães franceses e em seguida levantei o olhar encarando a face de meu mestre que tinha comigo apenas um pão. Luminnus nada falou e se levantou da mesa andando para a porta da casa. Nada me restava a fazer se não segui-lo. E o fiz, andei atrás de Luminnus por mais de dez minutos. Andávamos por cima de um tipo de líquenes, musgos, ervas e arbustos baixos, provavelmente por causa do frio extremo mesmo no verão.

Paramos perto de um lago. A água era tão cristalinea que dava para ver as pedras acinzentadas em seu leito e sua extenção tão grande que não podia-se enxergar a outra margem. O vento frio que soprava a água provocava ondas na beira do lago. Olhei para Luminnus esperando que o mesmo desse alguma orde a ser seguida. E quando o comando veio, desejei que nunca tivsse vindo.

"O que?" Não pude deixar de perguntar enquanto apoontava para a água. "Quer que eu tire a roupa e entre ali?"

"Você precisa criar resistencia ao frio. Se não o fizer, nunca conseguira a armadura de aquario ou qualquer armadura onde o pricipal meio seja o gelo ou água."

Foi a unica coisa que ele disse, mas foi o suficiente para em menos de dois minutos eu estar apenas de calça com o corpo todo molhado pelas ondas e água até na cintura. Depois que entrei no lago, meu maior medo deixou de ser congelar e fiquei aflito com o fato de não saber a profundidade do leito. Eu não sabia nadar, qualquer passo em falso e seria meu fim. Futuro cavaleiro de aquário morre afogado em lago por não saber nadar. Meu mestre continuava parado ali do lado de fora olhando para mim. Analisando as reações do meu corpo. Olhei para baixo vendo meu reflexo tremido, meus labios estavam literalmente roxos assim como a ponta de meus dedos. Concentri-me lembrando os conceitos básicos de manipulação de cosmo. Elevei o meu com intuito de diminuir o frio que sentia, mas o efeito foi contrario, uma crosta fina de gelo surgiu e começou a engroçar mais rapido do que eu podia controlar congelando as ondas no meio de seus movimentos. De repente o frio já não era mais tão forte e quando dei conta todo o lago estava congelado e eu por cima dele, com meu corpo seco.

Olhei para Luminnus esperando que isso fosse obra do mesmo, mas sua boca aberta e olhos descrentes me diziam que não.

**N/A: Olhem aquele botãozinho azul ali! Clica nele vai! Ele é tão legal!**

**Deixem reviews ( Essa fic não foi betatada... Como todas minha fics...) se tiver erros me falem!**

**Deixem reviews again! BJUX**

**Deixem reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2 Modus Vivendi

**N/A: Bem... Aqui está o segundo cap. Que saiu a pedidos e a muito custo, pois meu metabolismo anda meu lerdo nessas férias de julho hehe' **

**Bem... Saint Seiya ñ me pertence... (Uma pena... Ou talvez não...)**

**Bem esse cap. Veio com um pouquinho de mistério e angst um pouco leve, mas só vai piorar... Espero não decepcionar ninguém. Boa leitura:**

_**Alea jacta est:**_

_**Modus vivendi:**_

Andei lentamente sobre a camada grossa e escorregadia de gelo em que o lago havia se transformado. Meu coração batia acelerado e tinha a respiração ofegante. Senti uma fraqueza dominando meu corpo e cai sobre meus joelhos. Luminnus permaneceu me olhando por mais alguns instantes e depois simplesmente deu as costas e saiu andando em direção a cabana. Engatinhei para fora do gelo. Todo meu corpo doía e começava a sentir algo desconfortável na perna esquerda. Algo como uma cãibra leve, mas que estava piorando. Franzi o cenho me obrigando a ficar de pé assim que sai do lago e deixei a cabeça pender para trás. O dia mesmo estando frio tinha o céu azul. Permaneci olhando para cima. Aquela cor me acalmava assim como os olhos claros de Milo. A imagem alegre e sorridente do loiro passou diante de mim. Milo... Como deve estar seu treinamento? Fechei os olhos. Queria sentir o grego aqui comigo, me dando apoio mesmo quando estou errado.

Voltei à realidade fria da Sibéria quando abri meus olhos, meus lábios estavam rachados pelo frio e minha face queimando. Dei alguns passos sentindo minhas pernas quase cederem ao meu peso, mas resisti à vontade de cair ali e andei até minhas roupas, que estavam jogadas no chão de pedra cinza e fria. Recolhi o que me pertencia calçando as botas de couro. Entrei na casa pequena batendo a porta da cozinha com força e joguei o casaco úmido em cima da mesa de madeira. Arrastei meus pés pelo piso escuro até chegar à frente da porta que dava para as escadas do meu quarto. Queria deitar naquela cama ruim e dormir por pelo menos dois dias seguidos. Mas mal toquei a maçaneta prateada e a voz de Luminnus chegou aos meus ouvidos.

"O que pensa que esta fazendo garoto?" Perguntou. "O treinamento acabou de começar e você já está querendo voltar para o seu quarto? Nunca vai conseguir uma armadura desse jeito!"

Olhei para o albino analisando sua face sem expressão. Dessa maneira eu não conseguiria saber nada sobre o que ele estava pensando.

"E o que quer que eu faça? O senhor está aqui para me instruir, mas até agora não fez nada de mais!"

Um estalo. E uma dor fina no meu rosto. Nem cheguei a ver o momento em que Luminnus levantara a mão, simplesmente senti o tapa sem ter como me defender. Meu pescoço estava virado e a franja vermelha tampava os meus olhos que se encheram de água. Não era tristeza ou arrependimento que eu sentia. Era raiva. Tanta que senti meu rosto queimar levemente. Serrei os punhos fazendo com que minhas unhas cortassem a pele fina da palma da mão. O que ele pretendia com isso? Torturar-me? Desgraçado que não suporta ouvir verdades! Virei meu rosto na sua direção. O jeito superior com que me olhava dava vontade de vomitar! Quem ele pensava que era? Meu mestre... Não importa! Isso não lhe da o direito de fazer o que fez! Ou lhe dava... Quando terminar meu treinamento humilhá-lo da mesma maneira com que está me humilhando! Isso já está decidido!

"Vá para o seu quarto! Só sairá de lar quando aprender a ter respeito pelos mais velhos!" Mandou enquanto abria a porta.

Desci as escadas revoltado. Como alguém podia ser tão irritante? Então me lembrei de Afrodite e daquele mestre metido dele. Pobre sueco... Se eu já estava passando isso com Luminnus, que nada tinha contra mim, imagina o Afrodite! Peguei o cobertor que tinha ficado na porta do quarto e me joguei na cama junto com ele. Um estalo. Um rangido. E o estrado velho da cama cedeu me jogando no chão junto com o colchonete. Acabei rindo da minha própria desgraça enquanto levantava da cama quebrada. Não tenho nada nesse lugar! Só a companhia do frio e da fome! Mas que merda de treinamento! Fiquei de pé e peguei o colchão por baixo levantando-o de lado e o apoiando na parede para não cair. Olhei para a base da cama de madeira marrom clara e percebi algo diferente em meio aos pedaços quebrados da cama. Firmei o colchão na parede e o deixei naquela posição para poder retirar algumas estacas de madeira de cima do que parecia ser um caderno velho. Puxei o objeto pela capa azul, que de tão velha já estava amarelada. Segurei o livro-caderno debaixo do braço para poder puxar o colchão para outro lugar do quarto, o ajeitei em um canto qualquer e me sentei com o caderno no colo.

Levantei a capa azul mofada dando espaço para uma pagina em branco com uma pequena assinatura em baixo._ Henry d' vollert_. Aquele nome me trouxe uma sensação boa, talvez por ser francês. Minha curiosidade só aumentava mais a cada instante, chegava a sentir um _frisson _em todo o corpo. Virei à folha e me deparei com uma letra redonda e bem desenhada. Era um diário. A primeira data era de sete anos atrás. Passei algumas folhas até que um título escrito de forma diferente_. Feu Sacrificiel_.

_Andei pelo meio das estalactites de gelo. A temperatura caia cada vez mais. Ao fundo da caverna era visível uma pequena fresta de luz. Concentrei meu cosmo elevando-o o máximo possível. O meu objetivo era fundir meu cosmo com o gelo. Só assim poderia cumprir o terceiro desafio de Luminnus, quebrar a geleira eterna sem usar minhas mãos, apenas o controle sobre o frio. _

_E assim o fiz, elevei meu cosmo até sentir que meu corpo não poderia mais, estava a ponto de desistir. Uma brisa fria passou por mim e naquele instante o tempo pareceu parar._

A página seguinte não estava mais ali. Tinha sido arrancada. As próximas voltavam à rotina do garoto. Mais sete paginas escritas nas quais era descrito um poder bem maior e o resto eram apenas folhas em branco.

Feu Sacrificiel. Sacrifício de fogo.

Luminnus tinha sido mestre desse garoto sete anos antes de eu vir para cá. Provavelmente aspirante a armadura de ouro de aquário na época em que Saga também era aspirante. Mas ele não havia conseguido o posto e o porquê disso eu não sabia. Passei aberta sobre as folhas sentindo a textura do papel, por fim, fechei o caderno e coloquei-o debaixo do cobertor púrpura. Virei de lado olhando para a janela pequenina, a iluminação do quarto era sempre a mesma, não importava à hora, era sempre dia. Mexi-me sobre o colchão por alguns minutos até acabar dormindo.

Quando acordei ainda estava cansado. Não sabia quanto tempo havia dormido, mas Luminnus ainda não viera me chamar. Olhei mais uma vez para a janelinha só então percebendo os pequenos flocos de neve que caiam. Eram como pequenos cristais que refletiam a luz do sol. Levantei da cama enrolado no cobertor roxo peludo e fui até a janela colando minha cara do vidro, que agora se mostrava bem mais grosso do que aparentava ser. A neve era tão branca e parecia ser tão macia que me dava vontade correr para o lado de fora só para me deitar nela. Apertei o edredom junto ao meu corpo e encostei a testa no vidro gelado, que agora estava branco por conta da minha respiração. Passei as pontas dos dedos em meus lábios me lembrando de Milo e do gosto forte de menta por conta das balas que vivia chupando. Sua personalidade elétrica. Suas brincadeiras fora de hora.

Ouço o barulho de degraus rangendo e depois a porta se abrindo. Descolei minha cara da janela e virei meu corpo naquela direção. Arquei levemente as sobrancelhas. Não esperava que Luminnus viesse tão cedo afinal, minha bochecha estava ardendo até agora. O que será que ele queria agora? Dar-me uma surra de chicote? Olhei mais atentamente para o mais velho reparando que trazia junto de si dois livros grossos de capa dura. O albino deu mais alguns passos para dentro do quarto e levantou o braço esquerdo apertando o interruptor para dar uma melhor iluminação ao ambiente. Seu olhar era o mesmo de sempre. Frio e distante. Veio se aproximando de mim com sua postura tão reta e elegante que chegava a me irritar. Quando a distancia entre nós era menos de um metro ele estendeu sua mão junto com os livros.

Olhei para as capas duras, uma vermelha e a outra que vinha por cima verde escuro, e subi meu olhar de encontro ao seu. Fiz o máximo que podia para não deixar minha raiva transparecer. A ultima coisa que precisava agora era que ele soubesse que tinha me irritado. Voltei meu olhar para os livros e estiquei meu braço na direção do seu segurando os livros, que pesavam mais do que aparentam. Prendi a respiração e dei o melhor sorriso falso de toda a minha existência enquanto abraçava os objetos contra meu corpo que, apesar de eu não perceber, tremia levemente. Talvez ele tenha percebido meu tamanho talento para atuar. Talvez, não. Ele tinha com certeza absoluta percebido, pois senti seu olha atravessar meu crânio naquele ínfimo instante antes dele se pronunciar.

"Quero que leia os dois até o capítulo sete. Quem sabe assim não aprende a controlar melhor seu cosmo..."

Mordi o maxilar com força. Ele havia me ofendido e não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer. Senti-me fraco. Impotente como poucas vezes havia me sentido. Movi meus ombros desconfortavelmente esperando o momento que o albino deixaria o quarto. O olhar do mais velho percorreu o quarto parando nos restos do que seria o estrado da minha cama quebrada e sorriu de canto. Ele gostou de saber que eu dormiria no chão gelado e empoeirado daquele porão no fim do mundo. Um aperto no peito se faz presente. Que saudade da minha França, da linda Paris e dos brioches de café da manhã. Mas esse lugar era tão asqueroso e de tão má companhia, que eu chegava a sentir saudade do alojamento, onde dormiam Milo, Shura e eu, na mesma cama. Pelo menos o lençol não tinha cheiro de mofo como o daqui.

"Irei lhe cobrar esses conhecimentos semana que vem." Afirmou enquanto deixava o quarto subindo as escadas do porão.

Baixei meu olhar para as capas coloridas novamente. Vendo os títulos de letra de forma. _Anatomia_ e _Química._ O primeiro nome era completamente novo para mim. O segundo me lembrava algo como mudança de estados da água e átomos. Coisas que eu havia estudado no santuário com o cavaleiro de gêmeos. Abri o segundo livro, o da capa vermelha, escrito química e voltei para a cama com cuidado para não tropeçar enquanto lia.

Três dias e três noites claras passaram voando. De manhã levantava, comia e sai para correr na neve, sendo sempre seguido pelo meu mestre. A tarde era dedicada aos estudos assim como parte da suposta noite. Descobri que o _átomo _palavra de origem grega com o significado de indestrutível, indivisível

Não tinha nada dos dois, era subdividido em elétrons, nêutrons, prótons... Um átomo podia tanto perder quanto ganhar energia virando um íon. Além disso também havia as inúmeras classificações dos elétrons na eletros fera e seus números quânticos. Estudei pontos de dor e vitais no organismo humano e descobri que Luminnus era espanhol e que o albino falava em sua língua materna enquanto dormia.

Acordei no quarto dia. Levantei do meu colchão mole ao qual e já estava ficando acostumado e que mesmo sendo mole eu tinha vontade de me jogar nele e dormir dez dias seguidos. Mudei minha roupa apressadamente, com medo de não dar tempo de tomar café da manhã e subi para o primeiro andar. Deixando o quarto desorganizado atrás de mim. Ainda nem havia tido tempo de tirar minhas roupas da mala. Nessas ultimas horas eu era apenas uma máquina que só parava quando a energia era desligada. Apesar disso as coisas estavam um pouco melhores. Acho que estava começando a aprender a lidar com meu mestre espanhol e sua aparente indiferença. Passei pelo banheiro fazendo minhas necessidades e higiene matinal antes de seguir para a cozinha.

Bocejei antes de entrar no cômodo e quando o fiz estanquei perto da porta. Ao lado do meu mestre havia uma mulher de longos cabelos pretos como carvão e pele tão clara quanto uma folha de papel em branco, seus lábios eram vermelhos e carnudos. A moça vestia uma roupa grossa e acolchoada cor de vinho e carregava em seu braço esquerdo uma cesta coberta por um fino tecido branco. Dei um passo vacilante para trás sobre o chão de azulejo bege escuro. Ao lado dela Luminnus parecia um mendigo com seu rosto magro e roupas velhas. O que aquela menina-moça estava fazendo aqui? Pelo menos ver ela era mais agradável que ver o albino todas as manhãs.

"Desculpem pela intromissão..." Murmurei constrangido olhando para baixo quando notaram minha presença.

"Não há problemas, pequeno." A voz aveludada da mulher soou em meus ouvidos castigados pelo som do vento gelado. A moça veio caminhando em minha direção. "Eu sou Naíze, você quer um bolinho?" Completou enquanto pegava um pequeno cup-cake dentro da cestinha.

"É muito gentil da sua parte Naíze, mas sinto ter que recusar sua oferta por mais tentadora que me pareça." Respondi enquanto recebia olhares envenenados de Luminnus que estava atrás da jovem.

"Aceite apenas um! Tenho certeza de que o Lumi não vai se importar, não é mesmo?" Disse ela virando o rosto na direção do meu mestre.

A cara que o albino fez foi algo impossível de descrever. Seus lábios se curvaram para baixo quando a moça começou a falar, mas quando a mesma virara para ele um sorriso 'encantador' brotou em sua face, antes aterradora.

"Claro que não irei me importar, Naíze." Disse com a voz mansa para em seguinte engrossá-la. "Camus, aceite logo um dos bolos da menina!"

Ri por dentro. Então era isso? Luminnus gostava da moça. Ele falou mais ali com ela do que em todos os cinco dias que passamos juntos. Naíze virou-se novamente para mim e eu aceitei um de seus pequeninos bolos, o qual, devorei no mesmo instante. Fique ali em pé parado esperando alguma ordem do mais velho. Algo como correr em volta do lago oitenta vezes ou bater em blocos de delo gigante, coisas que apesar de eu achar estúpidas, era obrigado a fazer. A ordem não veio e eu acabei por me retirar para o meu quarto quando os dois começaram a se beijar na minha frente.

Revirei a minha mala de lona até encontrar a pasta transparente na qual tinha guardado todos os envelopes, papeis e canetas. Escolhi uma das folhas que Milo havia me dado duas semanas antes. Ela tinha varias penas desenhadas em seu canto esquerdo. Respirei fundo por alguns instantes e me pus a escrever naquela carta tudo o que sentia e que tinha passado nesses quatro dias. O destinatário era Milo, que se eu realmente o conheço, já tinha me enviado uma carta. Eu conferia todos os dias a caixa de correio, mas sempre a encontrava vazia. Provavelmente também demoraria para a minha carta chegar na Ilha de Milos. Não acho que seria certo esperar a carta dele chegar para só então enviar a minha. Peguei uma caneta preta e atravessei o quarto indo na direção de uma pequena mesa, que era mais clara que os outros móveis. Coloquei o papel sobre a madeira para só então ir buscar a cadeira que estava do outro lado do quarto. Por fim, sentei-me diante da folha enfeitada com a caneta em mãos.

Deixei minha mão deslizar sobre o papel claro escrevendo com minha melhor letra, cumprida e virada para a esquerda. Relatei tudo o que sentia por ele e a falta que o grego me fazia. Disse que o amava e que queria sentir novamente seus lábios macios. Contei do treinamento e das coisas que estava aprendendo em meus livros. Guardei o papel enfeitado no envelope pardo e sem vida. Mas ainda faltava algo... Pensei sobre a promessa que tinha feito ao loiro, que iríamos voltar para o santuário com as nossas armaduras douradas e servir Atena pelo resto de nossas vidas. Levantei da cadeira voltando a procurar algo na mala. Uma tesoura. Era cumprida e com pontas afiadas, a base era preta. Escolhi uma pequena mecha de cabelo e posicionei-o entre as lâminas afiadas. O som do metal frio rasgando os fios vermelhos preencheu o quarto por milésimos e segundos. Após cortar a pequena mecha amarrei-as com um pedaço picado de papel e coloquei-a junto da carta.

Coloquei o envelope pardo debaixo do braço e sai do quarto passando pelo corredor e por fim pela cozinha, que agora estava vazia. Deixei a pequena casa e corri até a caixa de correio de metal com uma tira vermelha. O compartimento se abriu com um rangido. Estava vazio assim como nos últimos dias. Coloquei minha carta ali e fechei a caixa de correio com cuidado. Voltei a passos largos para a casa. Do lado de fora a temperatura devia ser menos três graus e eu não estava vestindo nenhum tipo de proteção contra o frio. Torcia internamente para que Luminnus ainda estivesse no quarto junto com Naíze assim não teria que dar satisfação para nenhum dos dois. Passei pelo corredor e quando estava prestes a descer as escadas para o meu quarto ouvi a voz do meu Mestre, que soava como mármore gelado.

"Camus, faça um café para quando Naíze acordar ela ter o que tomar."

Fiquei um pouco indignado com a tarefa que ele estava me passando. O que ele pensava que eu era? Uma empregada? Se fosse pelo menos receberia pelo serviço! Soltei um gemido de frustração e caminhei vencido para a cozinha. Não adiantava nada ir contra as ordens de Luminnus, isso só pioraria minha situação. Voltei à cozinha pegando o pó negro e de cheiro forte que estava no armário, coloquei-o dentro do coador de pano que estava na borda de uma garrafa. Sentei-me à mesa enquanto esperava a água ferver. Deixei minha mente vagar pelos dias em que eu descobri que seria candidato a armadura de aquário.

Todos os aprendizes estavam sentados na arena. Formávamos um meio circulo. Na metade em que não havia ninguém Saga se sentou com as pernas cruzadas. Os fios loiros do grego eram tão grandes que chegavam a encostar no chão. A tarefa que nos tínhamos que realizar é simples para mim agora, mas na época com oito anos não foi muito fácil. Tínhamos que concentrar nossos cosmos na palma de nossas mãos formando uma esfera de energia. Concentrei-me assim como todos os outros garotos, logo um rastro dourado deixava nossos corpos e se concentrava em nossas mãos. Percebi que conforme a minha energia se acumulava ia ficando mais clara, esbranquiçada e azulada, mas não dei muita importância a isso, afinal a energia que emanava de Mu também tinha tons mais claros. Parei de emanar energia quando Saga pediu para que apenas segurássemos as esferas. Assim que achei um ponto de apoio levantei o rosto olhando para Aioria que estava sentado do meu lado. O loiro que estava concentrado na tarefa também levantou o rosto o rosto e quando me olhou deixou a boca abrir levemente e balbuciou alguns sons sem sentido. Saga que percebeu que algo errado estava acontecendo, pois a energia de Aioria começou a diminuir gradativamente, veio andando na nossa direção. Olhei para o grego mais velho e vi um sorriso se formar em sua face.

"Nossa..." Comentou Afrodite. "Seu olho ta azul, Camus..."

Assim que entendi o que o sueco falara larguei a esfera de energia, que se espalhou como uma brisa gelada, e passei os dedos perto das pálpebras. Saga me encarou feio e eu abaixei a cabeça ao ver que tinha deixado a energia se consumir. O loiro se ajoelhou ao meu lado e naquele momento me contou que eu seria candidato a armadura de aquário. Uma semana depois, Aiolos traiu o santuário ao tentar matar Atena.

Voltei à realidade com o som da água borbulhando. Levantei-me apressado da cadeira que quase caiu e peguei a chaleira. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, como um borrão passando na frente de meus olhos. A alça escorregou da minha mão passando por entre meus dedos finos. Com um estalo o bule se espatifou no chão a minha frente e durante a queda derramou a água fervente nas minhas pernas. Não pude deixar de gritar. O som da dor deixou meus lábios. Franzi o cenho sentindo a pele arder queimando, dei alguns passos para trás. Tirei as botas de couro e desci a calça com cuidado, pois o tecido agarrava nas bolhas que se formavam em minhas coxas antes alvas. Pequenas lágrimas se juntaram no canto de meus olhos. Como pudera ser tão estúpido? Tão sem atenção? Como isso doía e ardia ao mesmo tempo! Burro, burro, burro!

Abaixei a calça até meus tornozelos enquanto gemia de dor. Olhei para o estrago que o líquido fervente tinha feito em minhas pernas. Fechei os olhos sentindo as lágrimas correrem por meu rosto. Tentei me concentrar, mas a ardência dificultava de fazê-lo. Respirei fundo passando por cima da sensação desagradável causada pela queimadura e concentrei a energia em uma de minhas mãos. O cosmo além de apaziguar a dor também curava ajudava na recuperação de feridas. Passei a mão sobre a queimadura, que devia ser de segundo grau, transformando as bolhas em apenas uma vermelhidão sobre a minha pele. Senti a presença de Luminnus no cômodo, mas não me abalei e repeti o mesmo processo na outra perna. Ainda sentia a pele sensível naqueles pontos, mas a situação já era muito melhor. Subi a calça azul escura e virei meu rosto na direção do mais velho.

"Quem lhe ensinou a usar seu cosmo, Camus?" O albino inquiriu. Sim, inquiriu. Seu tom não deixava brechas para que eu não respondesse a sua questão.

Permaneci algum tempo olhando para sua cara pálida enquanto processava o que ele havia me perguntado até poder responder.

"Saga de gêmeos e Aiolos de sagitário treinaram o domínio do cosmo com todos os jovens candidatos a armaduras de ouro. Além de combates físicos."

Arrependi-me assim que falei a resposta. Não sabia se seria algo correto mencionar o nome do cavaleiro que fora acusado de traição. Por mais que o sagitariano tenha se voltado contra Atena ele sempre tratou todos no santuário muito bem e ele também fora responsável pela minha inicialização no treinamento.

"Hum..." Respondeu com descaso enquanto puxava uma cadeira para se sentar. "Limpe isso, depois irei lhe passar algumas tarefas já que nem para coar um café você presta."

Não sou muito de me abalar com as palavras dos outros. Mas ouvir da boca do próprio mestre que eu era um inútil fez realmente sentir-me um inútil. Andei até a mínima área de serviço e peguei a vassoura, a pá e o pano de chão. Varri os cacos e sequei o chão da cozinha para em seguida devolver os objetos de limpeza para a área. Puxei uma cadeira e me sentei de frente para Luminnus.

"Não lhe mandei sentar." Disse obrigando-me a levantar. Sentia o tecido grosso da calça roçar na pele delicada e recém formada das pernas.

"Desculpe." Murmurei quando já estava de pé.

"Sente-se." Ele mandou. "E olhe para mim quando estiver falando algo. Não quero um discípulo medroso!"

Tranquei o maxilar de raiva. Só não olhava na cara dele nesse maldito instante, pois tinha medo perder o controle e querer socá-lo assim tivesse um vislumbre da sua face cínica. Permaneci calado e voltei a me sentar.

"Aquela sua demonstração no lago me fez acreditar que você não possuía nenhum controle sobre sua cosmo-energia, mas percebi hoje que estava enganado e que você tem sim domínio não só sobre seu cosmo, mas também de técnicas de cura e concentração." Começou a falar. A impressão que eu tinha era de que ele não respirava. "Creio que isso já seja o suficiente para que eu aplique um treinamento mais rigoroso para recuperarmos o tempo perdido. Quero que quebre uma das geleiras perto do mar ou pelo menos parte dela. Só volte aqui quando tiver conseguido atingir o objetivo imposto. Pode ir."

**N/A: Bem aqui estou eu de novo! (Caso vcs tenham agüentado passas pelo cap...)**

**As datas da fic estão sim erradas... Aiolos supostamente traiu o santuário com 14 anos e não com 16 como está na fic. Mas achei que assim a fic ficaria com um pouco mais de sentido... Saga já estava sendo dominado por Ares, mas ainda lutava contra o deus e permanecia no seu posto de cavaleiro e Grande mestre ao mesmo tempo. XD**

**Eu sei que o Camus pode estar parecendo meio OCC, mas eu estou tentando mostrar como a personalidade dele irá mudando conforme o treinamento além do que ele ainda é bem criança = 11 aninhos.**

**Agradecimento aos reviews:**

: \o/ que bom que chegou ! Espero que não vá embora correndo depois desse cap. Kkk' XD Brigada pelos elogios *-* Sou sagitariana e adoro quando gostam de algo meu XD Pois é fofa... Todos vão mudar... Vão mudar muito. No inicio eu fiquei pensando sobre como retratar o Afrodite, se colocaria ele já arrogante ou do jeito que coloquei, preferi colocar ele assim, pois na minha opinião crianças de 10-11 anos não são arrogantes de propósito, creio que o Dido tenha sofrido MT mesmo durante seu treinamento... Cheguei até a pensar sobre fazer uma fic separada para ele... Projeto que por enquanto está parado. XD Mais uma vez OBRIGADA! *-* bjus! Não deixe de comentar esse cap também! XD

**sophie clarkson**: (Cai dura para trás) Minha fic vale a pena?*-* Não acreditooooooooooooooooooo! Amei seu elogio! Só é difícil de acreditar nele! XD Espero não ter feito a fic desvaler com esse cap. XD e Sim eu continuei continuei continuei continuei continuei continuei continuei continuei continuei continuei continuei continuei continuei! XD Mas nem por isso quero que deixe de comentar! São os reviews que me fazem escrever! Brigada ! XD bjus!

**Bipolar Galvanizado****: **Le... le... leitor novo? ( Cai desmaiada e só acorda depois de Milo jogar um copo dágua na cabeça) O.O Que bom que vc tbm escreve! (Aquela pessoa nem um poko curiosa que xereta perfis) O começo é meio trágico msm... Agente fica meio sem confiança... Mas mudando de assunto: Vc é o primeiro ser do sexo masculino que conheço no e que escreve yaoi... \o/ AMEI! Obrigada pelo 'parabéns' ! E obrigada pelo review! XD bjus!

**PoisonIce: **Atualizei! \**o**/ ! não foi esxatamente 'já' mas atualizei XD to descobrindo que publicar 2 fics ao msm tempo não é nada fácil... Obrigada pelo 'maravilhoso' XD e pelo review! Continue comentando sempre que puder! XD

**Persefone-San**: Menina vc sumiu hein! (ALOKA aqui) !Não sei se minha fic vai conseguir alcançar suas expectativas, mas espero sim! Eu tbm sempre quis algo mais voltado pro treinamento do Camyu, cheguei até a encontrar uma fic assim só que era algo muito superficial... Então tive a ideia loca de tentar... XD Que bom que gostou do primeiro cap. Espero que o segundo não decepcione ;p Brigada pelo review! Bjus!

**tallyta ningyo****: **EEEE ! Brigada pelo elogio! Eu amo elogios! XD (qm não ama, né?) *-* Postei a continuação! E ela me deu idéias para outros caps que ainda nem comecei escrever... hehe' XD brigada pelo review! Bjs!

**Gente, eu quase morri ao perceber que não tinha nenhum review comentando meu português paraguaio de quinta categoria! Completamente indecente para alguém de primeiro ano do ensino médio! Eu não tenho Beta e as vezes quando acabo um cap. Fico tão exasperada para postar logo que nem releio ou se o faço passo por cima dos erros sem nem notar... XD **

**p.s: Se acharem um erro podem falar! É bom pra eu tomar vergonha na cara... kkk'**

**p.s2: Acho que esse é o maior cap que já escrevi! Com quse 5000 palavras e 9 paginas de Word! \0/ Espero n ter decepcionado com ele...**

**Bem é isso...**

**Não me denunciem ao site por responder as reviews aqui! Aqui é MT mais fácil de faze-lo! **

**Deixem reviews! É só apertar ali em baixo e comentar! XD**

Bjs jubs-AF


	3. Chapter 3 Desesperanças

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho nada (Apenas diversão) com isso! XD**

**N/A: Aqui está entregue o terceiro capítulo! XD**

_**Minhas doces desesperanças:**_

"_Aquela sua demonstração no lago me fez acreditar que você não possuía nenhum controle sobre sua cosmo-energia, mas percebi hoje que estava enganado e que você tem sim domínio não só sobre seu cosmo, mas também de técnicas de cura e concentração." Começou a falar. A impressão que eu tinha era de que ele não respirava. "Creio que isso já seja o suficiente para que eu aplique um treinamento mais rigoroso para recuperarmos o tempo perdido. Quero que quebre uma das geleiras perto do mar ou pelo menos parte dela. Só volte aqui quando tiver conseguido atingir o objetivo imposto. Pode ir."_

Fiquei alguns instantes parado em frente à Luminnus. Será que eu poderia pegar um casaco antes de sair? Soltei pesadamente o ar de meus pulmões vendo o olhar nada agradável do albino sobre mim concluindo assim que pegar o agasalho estaria fora de cogitação. Colocando pé ante pé deixei o casebre de madeira andando em frente, sempre em frente. Era isso que eu queria. Ser um cavaleiro de ouro de Atena e se para isso era necessário que eu passasse nesse treinamento, eu passaria.

A cada movimento que fazia o tecido grosso e áspero da calça roçava em minha pele causando dor e coceira. Travei o maxilar suportando o incomodo e continuei em frente passando pelo lago, que esses dias, estava congelado. Passei a língua sobre os lábios umedecendo-os. A minha respiração condensava assim que deixava meu corpo formando uma fumaça branca toda vez que eu respirava. A minha frente à linha do horizonte mostrava o céu incrivelmente azul contrastando com o chão branco e gelado.

Devo ter andado aproximadamente oito quilômetros até chegar a um ponto onde ficava uma depressão no gelo que parecia ter uns sete metros. Olhando mais a frente, uns três quilômetros, podia-se outra depressão como aquela e assim sucessivamente até chegar no mar. Olhei para baixo sentido um pouco de vertigem tomar conta do meu corpo, mas deixei a sensação ruim de lado, dominei o medo e criei coragem para pular lá em baixo. Senti como se estivesse voando por alguns instantes, contudo quando cheguei ao chão toda a sensação de liberdade se esvaiu tão rapidamente quanto a dor, que senti no tornozelo esquerdo, chegou.

Agachei ficando quase de joelhos no chão branco e brilhante. Coloquei a mão na parte dolorida e latejante fazendo uma pequena pressão ali com esperança de que o incomodo passasse. Meus olhos lacrimejaram e sorri percebendo que a dor era um modo de aliviar um pouco da raiva e frustração que sentia. Levantei os olhos e em seguida ergui-me com o maxilar travado. Dei alguns passos para frente e me voltei para o paredão gelado. Encontrei um ponto de equilíbrio e levantei meus braços concentrando o cosmo em minhas mãos.Elevei a energia ao Maximo que consegui. Com certeza aquilo causaria um belo estrago da parede branca e fria.

Abaixei meus braços simultaneamente vendo a esfera de cosmo voar rapidamente na direção do gelo. Esperava ansioso para ver o tamanho do buraco que aquilo iria fazer. Um som quase inaudível e vejo a esfera se dissolver sem causa nem um arranhão no alvo. Cocei os olhos pensando estar tento algum tipo de alucinação, aquilo era tecnicamente impossível. Como por todos os deuses não fiz nem uma rachadurazinha sequer no gelo com toda aquela energia concentrada?

Talvez eu não tivesse me concentrado corretamente... Respirei fundo repetindo o processo anterior. O mesmo processo com o mesmo resultado. Variei algumas posições, mudei as técnicas de concentração, cheguei até ao extremo de socar a parede gelada.

Nada.

O gelo permanecia ali, intacto, e eu arfava descontroladamente com as juntas de meus dedos escorrendo sangue. Mas que inferno! Não podia ser tão complicado assim! Era apenas um bloco enorme de gelo! Pus-me a andar ao lado da muralha fria, quem sabe a mesma não tivesse um ponto mais fraco, onde seria mais facilmente atingida.

Meus olhos ardiam por conta da intensa claridade que o gelo refletia em meu rosto. Meus lábios rachados pioravam cada vez mais conforme eu os lambia, mesmo assim não conseguia conter minha língua toda vez que sentia a boca seca. Olhei para baixo, diretamente para o chão branco. Uma vontade incontrolável de deitar ali estava nascendo. Mas não podia ceder aos meus desejos, por mais maravilhosos que esses parecessem ser, tinha feito uma promessa e precisava cumpri-la a todo custo. Tinha uma tarefa a cumprir e não voltaria para aquele porão sujo sem que a tivesse realizado corretamente. Meu orgulho dependia disso e eu não me rebaixaria na frente de meu mestre nunca mais!

Parei novamente de frente para o paredão de gelo e tentei buscar no fundo da minha memória algo que me ajudasse. Nada. Talvez a única maneira de derrubar isso fosse usando algum tipo de técnica. Mas qual? Eu ainda não tinha aprendido nenhum tipo de técnica! Apenas tinha ouvido falar o nome de algumas. Franzi cenho quando do nada senti a temperatura caindo e meu corpo se arrepiando além do que já estava. Olhei para cima esperando algum floco de neve, a temperatura só abaixava mais e mais. Foi então que eu vi. Pequenos cristais de gelo caiam de forma lenta do céu límpido. Eram belos, alguns partiam a luz formando pequenos pontos coloridos no ar. _Pó de diamante._ Pequenos e finos prismas de gelo tão belos de ser ver quanto mortais.

Deixei minha mente vagar um pouco enquanto observava aquele espetáculo que nunca tinha presenciado antes. Talvez eu conseguisse formar aqueles cristais usando o meu cosmo... Concentrei a energia que pensei ser necessária na palma da mão e diminui o máximo possível a temperatura dela enquanto focalizava os pequeninos diamantes caindo no ar. Logo uma esfera com vários pontos congelados pairava em minha mão esquerda, voltei minha atenção então, para a parede fria, branca e sem pensar duas vezes lancei o cosmo concentrado no meu alvo.

Assim que minha energia se chocou com o alvo vários cristais de gelo voaram para todas as direções me obrigando a colocar o braço em frente aos olhos, já fechados, como forma de proteção. Senti alguns pedaços de gelo fazerem pequenos e finos cortes no meu braço. Já imaginava nesse instante que o paredão branco tinha resistido a esse meu ataque também. Quando pensei já poder abrir os olhos ouvi um estalo que me fez encolher novamente, além disso, restou o silêncio. Abaixei lentamente o meu braço e fui abrindo os olhos no mesmo ritual. Aos poucos fui me erguendo até ficar com a coluna ereta. Minha respiração estava entrecortada e o vento forte batia contra meu corpo jogando os fios de cabelo na frente de meus olhos. Uma nuvem branca tinha se formado entre o gelo e eu, e essa aos poucos foi sendo levada pelo vento.

Assim que a visibilidade melhorou um pouco pude ver uma pequena e estreita rachadura do gelo. Apertei os olhos enquanto franzia a sobrancelha, será que tinha mesmo conseguido ou aquilo era uma mera ilusão da minha mente esgotada? Andei com passos levemente cambaleantes até que pudesse tocar a parede com minhas mãos. Passei os dedos pela rachadura recém formada, e quando confirmei que não estava ficando louco deixei minha cabeça pender para frente, com um sorriso bobo em face, até que ela também se encostasse ao gelo. Aos poucos minhas pernas foram cedendo e quando dei por mim estava de joelhos no chão.

"Vamos para casa!"

Não percebi o momento em que ele tinha se aproximado e isso fez com que ao ouvisse sua voz eu virasse a o rosto apressadamente em sua direção, como que se tivesse me assustado. E eu realmente tinha.

"Não posso voltar enquanto não terminar a tarefa que o senhor me passou, mestre." Respondi olhando em seus olhos enquanto tentava inutilmente quebrar o gelo que estava embaixo de minha mão sem que ele percebesse.

Um sorriso cínico formou em sua face alva e seus cabelos tão claros, quase brancos, se mexeram com o vento.

"É um teste. Uma tarefa impossível para alguém do seu nível realizar. Queria apenas saber como você lidaria com a derrota." Sua voz saiu fria e seu sorriso zombava de mim.

Fiz um esforço para me levantar do chão duro e quando de pé levantei a cabeça em uma posição desafiadora.

"Acho que você cometeu um pequeno equivoco,_ mestre_, eu ainda não perdi essa batalha e não sairei daqui sem alcançar meu objetivo."

Não sei o que me deu para falar aquilo. Minhas forças estavam quase completamente esgotadas e eu mal consegui ficar em pé, que dirá continuar com aquela loucura.

"Mas que pena... Dessa forma você terá que esperar ainda mais para ler isso aqui..." O albino mostrou a mão que até então estivera atrás do seu corpo malhado, nela estavam dois envelopes. "Uma delas é de um tal _Milo_..."

Toda minha atenção agora estava nas duas cartas que Luminnus tinha em mãos, nem o deixei terminar a frase.

"Dê-me aqui os envelopes." Pedi sem muita educação.

"Tem certeza, _Camus._ Não vai querer perder essa batalha, não é mesmo?"

"Não irei perdê-la, apenas me entregue os envelopes, _por favor._" Disse enquanto caminha em sua direção.

Arregalei os olhos quando o vi pegar uma das cartas com as duas mãos, nesse momento soube o que ele iria fazer. O som do papel sendo rasgado ao meio chegou a meus ouvidos da mesma maneira com que relâmpagos atingem arvores, como um choque. Em seguida pude ver os dois pedaços voarem separadamente sendo levados pelo vento.

Não fiquei olhando nem mais um mísero segundo e me pus a perseguir as duas partes do envelope. Luminnus observava cada passo meu e quando eu tinha finalmente as duas partes da carta seguramente abraçadas contra meu corpo o ouvi dizer.

"Você perdeu, Camus. E a culpa foi desses seus sentimentos chulos." Soltou o outro envelope no chão e saiu andando.

Fiquei parado, estático. Conforme o albino ia se afastando o sangue pareceu voltar as minhas veias. Movi-me até o outro envelope que jazia jogado no chão. Agachei ao seu lado e coloquei-o junto do outro. Fiquei pensando nas palavras que meu mestre dissera enquanto voltava para o casebre. Ahh Luminnus, eu havia perdido a batalha, mas não a guerra. Não consegui ficar muito tempo imaginando o albino sendo torturado, pois logo minha atenção mudou de foco, para as cartas que carregava em meus braços. Até o cansaço tinha sumido!

Entrei pela porta da cozinha fechando a porta em seguida e descendo para o meu 'quarto' que agora me parecia o melhor lugar do mundo. Pisei no ultimo degrau dando graças a Deus por Luminnus não ter vindo me incomodar e fechei a porta que dava para as escadas. Foda-se tudo eu quero mesmo é ler as minhas cartas, principalmente a de certo loiro. Corri em direção ao colchão mole e me joguei de bruços em cima dele. Tirei a carta partida de Milo das metades do envelope e juntei-as como a um quebra cabeça.

_Camus,_

_Cheguei à ilha de Milos faz cinco dias, você iria morrer se viesse para cá! De alguma maneira não natural aqui parece ser mais quente do que no santuário. Nos três dias que sai para treinar tive a sensação de estar cozinhando ao sol e quando as noites chegam é um grande alivio para todos nós. _

_Junto comigo estudam mais duas pessoas Albiore,candidato a uma armadura de prata e Noele, ela é francesa assim como você e toda vez que a escuto falar me lembro de ti._

_No dia em que cheguei, Amiel me aplicou um tipo de prova, acho que era para testar minha resistência. Tive que passar um dia inteiro dentro de uma caverna lotada de escorpiões, o que não foi nada demais para mim afinal eu sou Milo, candidato a guardião da oitava casa zodiacal! Apesar de Amiel parecer ser alguém sério e infeliz, é exatamente o contrario. Ele apenas quer que demos o máximo de nós no treinamentos e por isso não da descanso para nenhum de nós. É notável a diferença entre o meu cosmo e o dos dois jovens que também treinam aqui, enquanto eles se cansam facilmente, eu consigo passar horas e horas em um treino corpo a corpo com o mestre._

_No terceiro dia, Amiel nos apresentou a física e anatomia, duas coisas indispensáveis para um cavaleiro, ainda mais o de escorpião, que utiliza agulhas para atingir pontos do sistema nervoso causando dor e angustia na vítima._

_Os dias são mais ou menos assim: Acordo e vou treinar na praia com o mestre e meus colegas, volto para casa, como e estudo em seguida tenho uma hora de descanso (Nessa eu posso fazer o que tiver com vontade! Tenho ido à praia tomar banho de mar!), assim que esse tempo passa, eu vou para uma sala especial onde só eu e Amiel entramos, é nessa sala que tenho aprendido a manipular alguns tipos de venenos! Alguns são fracos, os quais não sinto efeito algum, já outro são potentes e acabo por passar mal o resto do dia, mesmo assim tenho que acordar de madrugada para aprender a ler as estrelas. _

_Quem me ajuda quando estou muito mal é Noele, ela é realmente uma graça, mas não chega aos seus pés!_

_Alguns dias quando volto a me deitar não consigo dormir pensando em você. Quero logo conseguir a minha armadura e voltar ao santuário! Irei me tornar um santo de Atena e lutaremos lado a lado!_

_Mas chega de falar de mim. Como está Camus? Tem pensado em mim? Claro que tem... Afinal você me ama! E eu te amo Camus! Para todos os lados que eu olho penso em você. Ontem mesmo estava andando pela ilha e vi algumas árvores floridas, todas vermelhas e no meio delas quase pude ver você sorrindo para mim com seus fios ruivos! Falando em cabelo, estou deixando o meu crescer e por conta do sol e da água salgada estou cada dia mais loiro! _

_Amanhã irei treinar dentro da água... Algo para melhorar nossos movimentos... Estou adorando a idéia de ficar nadando durante o treino! Sahara quem não está gostando muito da ideia, ela é uma serva que trabalha para Amiel e sempre que chegamos do treino faz sanduíches para agente. Vou aprender a fazê-lo e quando nos reencontrarmos irei preparar um almoço! _

_Saudades, te amo._

_Do seu futuro escorpião, Milo._

Acabei de ler a carta com um sorriso bobo no rosto e a alegria era tenta que nem conseguia voltar para minha expressão normal. Coladas na segunda folha estavam algumas pétalas secas que tinham um leve tom avermelhado, provavelmente eram das flores que Milo falou. Sentia-me tão bem ao saber que o grego não tinha me deixado de lado, que quase me esqueci da existência da outra carta, que estava envolta em um envelope branco e tinha um selo azul marinho, o selo do santuário.

Sentei-me no colchão, pois meus cotovelos já estavam dormentes de tanto apoiar meu peso sobre eles. Coloquei dois dedos por entre o selo do envelope e o rompi sem mais delongas. Puxei para fora do papel a carta que era escrita com um letra completamente trabalhada.

_Camus,_

_Venho lhe informar por meio desta que Aiolos, protetor da nona casa zodiacal e da armadura de sagitário, foi acusado de traição e atentado contra a vida de nossa deusa Atena, logo depois do sumiço do cavaleiro de gêmeos. Aiolos sofreu a punição adequada a um traidor e foi morto._

_Peço que assim que, assim que conseguir a armadura de aquário, retorne imediatamente ao santuário ou acabará sendo acusado de conspiração juntamente com outros cavaleiros que tomaram a mesma atitude._

_Grande mestre._

Se ao receber a carta de Milo eu tinha ficado completamente eufórico, ao ler esta toda a euforia se foi. Como? Como Aiolos traiu o santuário? Anda mais atentando contra a vida de Atena! Não, não. Isso não é possível, o santo de sagitário nunca faria algo assim! Aiolos foi meu mestre quando eu estava no santuário e sempre se mostrou fiel a deusa Atena. E agora estava morto, acusado de traição. A imagem de Aioria veio a minha mente. Provavelmente estaria sofrendo ao ser taxado como 'irmão do traidor'.

E Saga sumira, não podia ser tão simples assim! De que forma um cavaleiro de ouro simplesmente some sem nem deixar vestígios? Um resquício de cosmo sequer! Essa história era muito suspeita e logo um nome veio a minha cabeça: Luminnus. Será que ele tinha planejado escrever essa carta para ver qual seria minha reação? Não, o albino não seria capaz de brincar com algo tão sério. Além disso, a forma como a carta foi escrita e pra quem ela tinha sido direcionada, era como se o mestre tivesse certeza de que conseguiria a armadura de aquário, Luminnus nunca me daria esperança!

Milo, será que você recebeu essa mesma carta? Acredita no que nela está escrito? Aiolos e Saga sempre foram meus ídolos, era neles que eu me inspirava para continuar lutando e vencendo todos os meus limites! Como algo assim pôde acontecer?

_Flash back on_

_Eu corria rindo com Milo logo atrás de mim. Tínhamos fugido de um dos treinos para brincar na praia. Corri ainda mais sentido as ondas do mar alcançarem meus pés. O grego vinha no meu encalço gritando que na hora em que colocasse as mãos em mim eu iria me arrepender de ter batido na sua cabeça. Sorri virando a cabeça para trás e dando língua para o loiro e então ele parou, estático e ficou olhando para frente. Estranhei sua atitude nada comum e voltei meu olhar para frente e por pouco não trombei com Saga._

_Levantei temerosamente os olhos de encontro aos azuis do loiro mais velho, ele podia muito bem nos castigar por estarmos matando aula. Mas ao fundo, atrás de gêmeos, estava Aiolos que tinha um sorriso na face bronzeada._

"_Vocês não deveriam estar treinando?" Perguntou Saga olhando para mim com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas._

_Minha garganta ficou tão seca naquele instante, que parecia que eu tinha comido areia. Provavelmente Milo estava na mesma situação, pois pela primeira não o ouço confrontando alguém. Já estava imaginando o quanto íamos apanhar assim que os dois nos levassem para o grande mestre._

"_Dessa vez eu vou deixar passar." Disse o loiro com um olhar reprovador na nossa direção. "Mas na próxima, juro que levo vocês até Shion!"_

_Senti um arrepio percorrer minha coluna ao ouvir o nome do grande mentre._

"_Saga! Você está assustando os moleques!" Falou Aiolos andando na nossa direção. "Prestem bem atenção no que eu digo! Vocês podem sim fazer isso de vez em quando, colar nas provas, usar o cosmo no treino físico para cansar menos, a questão é: não deixem pegar vocês!"_

"_Agora sumam daqui antes que eu resolva voltar atrás!" Mandou Saga._

_Fiz uma pequena reverencia para os dois mas velhos e dei meia volta, andando na direção de Milo e do santuário. Ao fundo ainda pude ouvir os dois conversando._

"_Não devia brigar com eles Saga, afinal já perdi as contas de quantas vezes fizemos o mesmo!"_

"_É só para mostrar para aqueles dois tiveram sorte de sermos nós aqui!" Respondeu o mais velho. "Imagine se eles dessem de cara com MdM ou Shura! Provavelmente ficariam se andar por uma semana de tanto que apanhariam do dois..."_

As recordações de um tempo feliz e não muito distante tomaram conta da minha mente e aos poucos meus olhos foram se fechando e cai em sono profundo.

Dor.

A sensação de algo estar sugando minha alma. Um incomodo crescente no coração causado pelo imenso desgosto que sentia. Ao meu lado direito estava Saga, seus braços machucados escorriam um líquido vermelho e grosso. Subi o olhar por seu tórax parando em seu rosto. Seus olhos. Azuis intensos e profundos. Frios e justos. Dos quais também minavam _sangue. _Lagrimas da alma. Que deixavam à vista toda a batalha travada em seu íntimo. Taxado de traidor. Seu sofrimento era claro. Límpido. Também trajava uma daquelas armaduras brilhantes e escuras como ébano. As Súrplices. A armadura dos 108 espectros do exército de Hades. Os cento e oito sentimentos perturbadores do homem, causadores da infelicidade.

Mais a frente, do lado direito de Saga estava Shura. Este, também 'protegido' pelas placas de metal escuras, as quais formavam uma versão negra da armadura de ouro de capricórnio. Os cabelos revoltos caiam em frente ao rosto, baixo e sujo de sangue, tampando a visão de seus olhos. Sua boca contorcida e lábios crispados. A mão punho esquerdo fechado e a mão direita estendida como uma espada. _Escalibur. _

A claridade era pouca, o ambiente feito com aquelas enormes pedras. Um templo, o sétimo. Silêncio absoluto a não pelo cair de algumas gotas de água ao longe.

A nossa frente, estava Shaka. Não mais aquela criança de olhos molhados de lágrimas. Um homem feito, trajando a armadura de Virgem. Porte e postura altiva. O rosário feito com as contas da mockorange seguro entre seus dedos esguios. A expressão impassível diante da batalha eminente. Seu braço se estende e seus olhos sempre fechados se revelam de um azul estonteante. Uma palavra foi o suficiente para tudo ao meu redor se apagar. E uma única coisa sou capaz de ouvir.

_Exclamação de Atena!_

Acordei suado e tremendo. Uma lágrima escorria solitária pelo meu rosto. Mal sabia eu que aquele era apenas o início de muitas noites mal dormidas.

_**N/A: Fim desse cap. Bem me pediram a tradução dos títulos pq eu (lesada aqui) não postei! Aqui está: Alea jacta est : A sorte está lançada.**_

_**Nix: Neve.**_

_**Modus vivendi: Modo de vida. Maneira de viver.**_

_**Agradecimentos:**_

sophie clarkson: Linda, eu juro que tentei ler todos os continues que vc colocou no reviews, afinal o certo é eu ler os reviews, mas então meus olhos doeram e eu desistir de contar eles... E apenas passei por cima de todos curiosa para saber o que você tinha escrito! uhasuahsuahs' Não tive paciência para rever direito o cap. Então é capaz de achar alguns errinhos nesse cap. também . Mas é tudo culpa dos simulados... tive já dois com quatro matérias cada e no sábado(17) tenho um com 8 matérias! Ai eu fico descompensada e faço tudo sem nem ter noção do que to fazendo aushaushuahsua! Obrigada pelos reviews! Eles incentivam D+! Bjus!

: Pandora: Escrevi seu nick duas vezes, pois sempre o site some com ele! (Se aparecer uma vez só foi o site! Ai vc releva isso q eu falei! XD) Pan, agradeço os elogios! Me ajudam a criar coragem para escrever mais e tiram aquela duvida chata que toda escritora tem: Será que isso ta bom? Ou ta uma merda?

Sobre o pequenino Camus que está com dez aninhos... Fará onze em breve... Vamos ver se vou conseguir fazer uma mudança tão brusca no modo de agir dele conforme a fic vai correndo.

É bom saber que tenho uma seguidora que está esperando minha atualização! Brigada pelos reviews fofa! Bjs!

Persefone-San: Per! Saudadichi! Quem bom, ótimo, que está gostando da fic! Eu também tenho essa linha de raciocínio: quanto maior o cap., melhor! XD A resposta da pergunta aqui nesse cap. Não, Luminnus não pega as cartas de Milo, afinal ele não sabe que os dois pequenos tem uma amizade tão forte e coloridinha! Quanto a química e anatomia, vamos ver o resultado quando Luminnus aplicar um teste nele... Já adianto: Coisa boa não vai dar!

Pensei muito sobre Camus ser uma criança diferente. E no fim decidi fazê-lo dessa forma, uma criança normal, com medo do futuro e de ficar longe dos amigos afinal todas as crianças são muito inocentes e não tem noção da maldade do mundo.

Posso também já adiantar que Camus vai se vingar de Luminnus, mas não tão rapidamente... só mais lá pra frente... Algumas(Muitas) coisas ruins ainda devem acontecer até lá.

Bjinhusss! JuuhXD

Também agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews no primeiro cap. ! Obrigada!

Até o próximo capítulo! Deixem reviews! É aquele botãozinho azul ali em baixo, é de graça e não dói nem um pouquinho! XD Beijos!

10/09/2011


	4. Chapter4 Ignis:A chama de cada coração

Fiquei acordado, olhando para o teto infiltrado enquanto refletia sobre o pesadelo que acabara de ter. Eu devia estar com algum tipo de desvio mental, ainda nem conseguira me consagrar cavaleiro e já tinha sonhos onde invadia o santuário. Balancei a cabeça tentando tirar aquela linha de pensamento anormal da minha mente e voltei meu rosto para a escada que levava ao primeiro andar da casa. Podia ouvir os passos do meu mestre no andar de cima, a sensação que eu tinha era de que Luminnus nunca dormia. Sempre já estava de pé quando eu acordava e nunca se deitava antes de mim. Virei-me no colchão antes de levantar ainda tonto de cansaço. Arrastei meus pés pelo chão de madeira até alcançar minha mala, se antes não estava sentindo o efeito das minhas tentativas frustradas de quebrar uma parte das geleiras eternas, agora não conseguia nem mover minhas pernas de maneira correta. Os músculos doíam a cada pequeno toque ou movimento cheguei a sentir minhas forças esvaírem e meus joelhos quase cederem, por pouco não fui de cara ao chão. Havia enfim alçando a mesinha velha, grande salvadora da pátria, e agora apoiava praticamente todo meu peso nela. Agora só mais uns dez passos até minha bagagem, em condições normais seria capaz de chegar lá com três à quatro passadas, mas no meu estado isso seria uma tarefa impossível. Respirei fundo e continue minha jornada tortuosa até minha bolsa.

Coloquei a mão sobre o coração quase sorrindo de felicidade quando abri o zíper com um barulhinho irritante. Comecei a fuçar por entre minhas coisas, até camisetas tinham dentro da minha mala, coisa inútil, pensei enquanto jogava tudo de maneira desorganizada pelo 'quarto'. Onde estavam minhas meias? Passei a mão pelo cabelo inconformado, elas não podiam ter criados varias perninhas para fugir dali. Meus pés estavam gelados e ficavam ainda mais ao contato com o chão. Encontrei a ponta de um decido branco e amassado por entre as roupas perfeitamente dobradas, puxei-a e vi com surpresa uma túnica grega brotar do nada. _Milo_, isso só pode ser obra sua, seu grego sem vergonha, era o que se passava em minha mente enquanto analisava a peça de roupa uns dois números maiores que meu. Ele com certeza teria que me explicar isso detalhadamente na próxima carta. Deixei o pano amarrotado junto com os outros tecidos no chão e enfiei minha mão por debaixo de todas as roupas encontrando por fim as minhas tão amadas meias. Azuis, peludas e macias, senti vontade de beijá-las, mas resisti e calcei-as com pressa.

Voltei para a mesinha de madeira no mesmo processo chato e doloroso. Sobre ela os papeis de carta e envelopes que eu não tinha tempo nem paciência para guardar. Peguei uma caneta de tinta preta e separei um papel com as pontas aparentemente queimadas.

_Cher Milo,_

Dei inicio a resposta que enviaria para a carta de Milo. Mas mal tive tempo de escrever duas palavras quando ouvi os passos do meu mestre se aproximando, logo ele estava descendo as escadas do porão.

"Irei à cidade." Ele se pronunciou. "Demorarei uns dois dias para voltar, evite sair de casa."

Passou os olhos claros pelo quarto antes de dar meia volta e sair do ambiente tão rápido quanto havia chegado. Não dei muita atenção para o que o albino disse e continue a escrever apagando qualquer informação deixada por ele.

_Cher Milo,_

_As coisas por aqui não mudaram muito. Meu mestre continua parecendo me odiar e algo ainda mais estranho, sempre que toco no nome de Saga ou Aiolos ele parece ficar cheio de raiva. Antes achava que era implicância com os dois, mas, esses dias, recebi uma carta do santuário a qual falava sobre Aiolos ser um traidor e ter sido morto. Ainda não acredito que isso tenha acontecido... Ele sempre pareceu dedicar sua vida em prol de Atena. Essa carta também informava sobre o desaparecimento de Saga, algo que me deixou bastante intrigado. Mas como não podemos fazer nada sobre esse isso, mudemos de assunto._

_Meu treinamento tem sido um pouco desgastante e incrivelmente monótono. Correr na neve, nadar no lago, correr sem blusa na neve, nadar de novo, correr, correr, correr, já que o lago agora está congelado. Ontem tive minha primeira experiência, fora correr, e diferente do que eu imaginava, fora extremamente cansativa e decepcionante. Fiquei lá, no meio da neve e gelo por tanto tempo que já nem sei dizer que dia é hoje. Se antes achava besteira sua reclamar das dores após os treinos físicos exaustivos aos quais você participava, agora nem andar direito consigo, parece que tem facas por dentro da minha carne._

_O tempo em que não estou correndo, nadando ou socando geleiras inutilmente, fico estudando algumas matérias que meu Mestre me passou. Química, anatomia e agora mais recente física, a qual odeio com todas as minhas forças._

_Não deixo de ter lembranças um minuto sequer, e em todas você está ao meu lado, me fazendo companhia mesmo quando eu te enxotava. Pergunto-me, como consegue me aguentar?_

_Sinto falta da sua presença e dos dias em que no alojamento você corria para minha cama dizendo ter medo de escuro. Sinto falta dos carinhos que você fazia em meu cabelo quando estava com insônia. Dos picolés de suco que você me obrigava a fazer quando o sol parecia querer queimar a terra. Da sua cara quando fazia algo errado e me arrastava junto._

_E nesse instante, enquanto lhe escrevo, deixo minha mente voltar no tempo. Para aquele dia em que fomos liberados do treino quando MdM 'sem querer' quebrou o nariz de Shura e o espanhol morrendo de raiva cortou a arena ao meio. Lembro da sua cara de felicidade quando viu toda aquela destruição, só fui entender sua expressão alegre além da conta quando o Saga nos liberou pelo resto da tarde. Minha intenção era voltar para o alojamento e estudar o resto do dia para o teste do dia seguinte, mas quem disse que você deixou?Arrastou-me ouvindo todas as minhas reclamações até a praia, onde sentamos na areia e ficamos a olhar o céu tão azul daquela manhã. 'Você fica muito fofo fazendo esse bico' Você sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de se levantar e tirar a túnica que cobria seu corpo. 'Vou nadar, já volto!' E assim você pulou dentro do mar, que de tão limpo podia-se ver o fundo, do jeito que veio ao mundo, com o cabelo dourado ainda mais louro quando exposto ao sol._

_Fiquei ali fora, sentado olhando para aquele azul que se assemelhava aos seus olhos, esperava a qualquer instante uma cabecinha dourada surgir como mágica. Um, dois, três minutos e nada, já estava começando a ficar preocupado. Levantei do banquinho de areia que tínhamos construído e corri para dentro da água gritando pelo seu nome. Já estava com mais da metade do corpo imerso quando algo puxa minha perna me fazendo escorregar para dentro da água com um grito. Meus olhos ardiam por causa do sal, mas fiz força para mantê-los abertos e assim que as bolhas diminuíram pude ver seu sorriso levado do lado de dentro da água salgada. No inicio fiquei indignado, mas depois acabei rindo com você. Penso agora o quanto gostava de me irritar com suas brincadeiras Milo. E eu sempre caia em todas elas._

_Chego a sentir tanta sua falta que meu coração dói e meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas que não chegam a descer enquanto cumpro a promessa que ti fiz, não irei chorar, lutarei pela minha armadura e voltaremos a nos ver em breve._

_Parabéns meu futuro escorpião._

_Amo-te mais que a minha vida,_

_Sempre seu, Camus._

_P.S: O que significa aquela túnica grega em minha mala, senhor Milo?_

Dobrei cuidadosamente a folha de papel guardando-a dentro de um envelope branco, escrevi os dados necessários e levantei apressado da cadeira, tinha esquecido completamente das dores musculares quando o fiz e meu joelho cedeu me levando diretamente para chão. Coloquei as mãos na frente para me apoiar e acabei de quatro no quarto sozinho. O envelope antes perfeito agora estava meio amassado, gemi frustrado pelos dois desastres e me impus à tarefa chata de levantar.

A pior parte do trajeto até a caixa de correi foi sem duvida a escada do meu quarto. A cada degrau um sofrimento. Mas tinha valido a pena, acabara de guardar a carta e agora minha consciência estava mais leve. Voltei para dentro da casa deixando o casaco que eu tinha pegado no cabideiro ao lado da porta tirei as botas deixando-as ali também e fui até a geladeira pegando o leite e a manteiga. Coloquei o líquido branco para esquentar enquanto pegava o saco de pães dormidos no armário. Separei o miolo da casca e besuntei esta com manteiga. Dobrei o pão agora recheado de gordura e dei uma mordida sentindo a manteiga derretendo em minha boca. Esperava ansioso para o dia em que Naíse viesse novamente visitar o mestre, seus bolos e pães sem duvida eram melhores do que isto que eu comia agora.

Apaguei o fogo e tirei o leite do fogão derramando em uma caneca razoavelmente grande. Segurei uma das alças de louça e segui caminho para meu quarto enquanto devorava o ultimo pedacinho de pão. Estava prestes a descer as escadas quando uma voz fina soou em minha cabeça. _"Irei à cidade. Demorarei uns dois dias para voltar."_

"Mestre?" Chamei pelo albino não recebendo resposta. "Mestre!" Tentei novamente com o mesmo resultado.

Fiquei alguns segundos ali para confirmar minha suspeita e só então dei meia volta e fui até o quarto de Luminnus. A porta de madeira escura fechava a passagem não deixando que nada do outro lado fosse pelo menos visto. Levantei a mão à boca limpando os dedos sujos de manteiga em seguida estendendo-a até a maçaneta. Uma estranha euforia se apossava do meu corpo. No meu sangue deveriam estar sendo jogados litros e litros de adrenalina. Eu chegava a suar de tão ansioso que estava. Toquei no metal gelado

virando lentamente para a esquerda, empurrei a porta já imaginando o que teria do outro lado. E então, toda minha 'alegria' se foi.

Trancada.

Toda minha euforia se esvaiu em segundos. O Milo provavelmente tentaria abrir a porta de qualquer jeito, mas eu não podia fazer isso, na minha concepção era algo errado e antiético. Respirei profunda e pesadamente enquanto bebia o resto do líquido agora morno. Voltei com passos arrastados para a cozinha e coloquei a xícara em qualquer lugar perto da pia. Rumei para o quarto, tinha que estudar, precisava estudar, afinal luminnus dissera que iria aplicar um teste quando voltasse e eu não estava com a mínima vontade de ver o albino brigando ou falando que eu era um completo inútil, incapaz de conseguir a armadura de aquário. Cai em cima do colchão molengo e coloquei um dos livros abertos na minha frente, iria ficar o resto do dia fazendo isso.

Conforme as horas passavam meus olhos começavam a arder, os cotovelos apoiados na cama doíam assim como a coluna. Revirei algumas vezes até que minhas palpebras começaram a pesar, mal percebi quando dormi por cima da matéria chata de física.

_A neve caia perene sobre a cobertura constante de gelo, fina e brilhante... Como se chovessem cristais perfeitamente lapidados. Eu não sentia o frio que era normal, meus lábios não estavam rachando nem minha pele queimada. Olhei para minhas mãos cobertas por luvas acolchoadas idênticas as do meu mestre. O grito estridente cortou o ar, atingindo meus ouvidos que pareciam supersensíveis, e seguidamente um choro languido e ao mesmo tempo tão desespera se fez presente._

_Ao longe era possível avistar um vulto se aproximando e logo podia-se identificar fios loiros caindo, modelando a face oval, o rosto não era visível, simplesmente não conseguia identificá-lo. Ele gritava por um nome, eu sabia que era um nome, mas também não conseguia ouvi-lo. Corri, desesperadamente e com uma única direção. O loiro agora estava no chão, ajoelhado enquanto crava as unhas em suas mãos claras. O sangue escarlate e denso escorria por entre os dedos. O cheiro metálico impregnava a o ar que parecia rarefeito. Minha respiração descompassada e quanto mais eu corria, mais longe parecia estar do jovem. Logo tudo começou a girar freneticamente e o cenário a frente desintegrava-se dando lugar à frente do templo de escorpião._

_O silêncio dominava o ambiente sendo possível escutar o canto de um único pássaro ao longe. Dei um passo vacilante para frente, meu corpo não me obedecia corretamente e aos poucos comecei a andar na para dentro da oitava casa._

"_Milo..." Chamei sem obter resposta._

_A sala não tinha uma única peça de mobília. No centro do mármore um caixa colorida chamava toda a minha atenção. Andei até ela e ergui-a na altura de meus olhos percebendo uma pequena chave ao lado. Ergui uma sobrancelha espontaneamente antes de rodar a minúscula chave algumas vezes. Logo uma musica clássica tomou conta do ambiente enquanto ecoava pelo lugar vazio._

_Senti uma respiração em minha nuca e tentei virar apressadamente e me vi preso entre duas mãos fortes como ferro. O som de um riso a minha frente._

"_Bem vindo ao inferno, Camus." Uma voz rouca sussurrou em meus ouvidos._

_Logo varias mãos saiam do chão deixando-o como terras secas e inférteis. Eram como corpos em decomposição escavando seus túmulos em busca de ar. De suas bocas saiam não apenas insetos, mas também o meu nome._

"Camus!"

Acordei assustado ao sentir uma mão em meus cabelos e empurrei meu corpo de encontro à parede mal pintada sentindo minha cabeça se chocar contra a mesma. Meus olhos varreram rapidamente o porão enquanto tentava controlar os batimentos desregulados do coração. Seu eu fosse um cardíaco, já estaria morto. Deixei minha mão escorregar de encontro ao corro cabeludo machucado enquanto erguia meu olha para Naíze que me tinha a face tranqüila e um olhar calmo.

"Pesadelo?" A voz aveludada deixo os lábios vermelhos e carnudos.

"Nada de incomum." Respondi serio, não queria parecer uma criança sem rumo na frente de ninguém.

"Freud diz que nossos maiores medos se revelam em forma de sonhos ruins."

Naíze comentou mesmo sem eu ter dado brecha. E logo sua mão fina corria por entre meus fios vermelhos causando uma sensação indescritível de relaxamento.

"Vim com Luminnus." Disse a morena enquanto continuava o carinho. "Irei passar alguns dias aqui com vocês."

Permaneci em silencio embora por dentro estivesse feliz. Finalmente aquela casa deixaria o clima de enterro por algum tempo.

"Naíze, você gosta do mestre?" Indaguei.

Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram por um milésimo de segundo e então voltaram ao estado normal.

"Mas é claro!" Ela respondeu. "Luminnus e eu somos amigos desde a infância. No inicio ele não era assim tão fechado e calculista, parece que com os acontecimentos da vida ele foi amargurando..."

Sorri. Um sorriso triste, tentei passar para ela que eu entendia do que ela falava e fiz menção de levantar quando a voz do albino soou.

"Vamos logo Naíze! Acorde-o logo antes que eu mesmo desça ai e o faça!"

A morena sorriu e se levantou comigo.

"Tem café na mesa." Anunciou a moça rindo para mim.

Entramos juntos na cozinha não deixando de perceber a carranca do mais velho. Suas sobrancelhas estavam praticamente juntas e seus lábios voltados para baixo, chegava a ser perfeito para uma máscara veneziana. Naíze correu até o mesmo colocando suas mãos pálidas nos ombros largos do homem.

"O que houve?" Perguntou preocupada.

"As tubulações congelaram... Praticamente teremos de racionar água."

Olhei para os dois, juntos. Formavam um belo casal. Quem sabe se Luminnus não passasse a namorar a morena, ela não viesse morar conosco?

"Não faz mal, aqui tem bastante água de reserva, não é mesmo?" Ela disse para apaziguar a situação.

O albino virou-se para ela tirando as mãos delicadas de seu corpo com um olhar de peixe morto.

"Sentem-se os dois." Pediu. "Camus, irei aplicar o teste logo após o café. Espero que esteja preparado.

Todas as ações daquele ser pareciam ser feitas para me prejudicar. Por que falar do teste antes da comida? Preciso mencionar que os pães e bolos feitos pela morena não me caíram muito bem? Além do fato de eu ter quase derrubado a caneca de café com leite umas três vezes no mínimo. Se sua intenção era me deixar apreensivo, tinha conseguido. Fora esses detalhes desagradáveis o desjejum correu rápido, por mais que tentasse prolongá-lo uma hora ele teve que acabar. Relutei para engolir os últimos goles de minha bebida ainda quente, mas tive que fazê-lo. Ao terminar o café-da-manhã levantei e ajudei a jovem a tirar a mesa bagunçada para só então voltar a sentar e aguardar pela prova.

Eram três folhas brancas. Uma para cada matéria. Luminnus anunciou que eu teria duas horas para terminar as três.

Não fui muito bem nos testes, mas também não fui mal. Talvez apenas tenha afundado em física, afinal tinha literalmente dormido em cima do livro de capa colorida. Entreguei as folhas para meu mestre antes mesmo do prazo de duas horas terminar e permaneci sentado de frente para o albino enquanto ele passava não somente os olhos, mas a caneta sobre minhas letras e números bem grafados. Pela face do mesmo não dava para saber nada do resultado, porem pelos riscos nas folhas tinha uma sensação nada agradável. Mas afinal o que o albino pretendia me dando livros para ler? Se eu fosse autodidata não precisaria ter vindo para esse fim de mundo treinar com um mestre. Para ficar correndo e socando pedras não se precisa da orientação de ninguém. Pelo que tinha ficado sabendo o treino dos cavaleiros não era apenas físico, tinha todo o seu lado psicológico e uma preparação para o uso das técnicas as quais eu ainda nem ficara sabendo por meio do meu mestre.

Por fim quando ele acabou de riscar algo de azul na folha branca e preta os olhos azuis acinzentados passaram do papel pela mesa e focalizaram em mim. Não vi raiva neles como tinha imaginado, simplesmente não conseguia decifrar o que se passava na mente do homem a frente. Pouso cuidadosamente a caneta sobre o tampo escuro da mesa de carvalho e respirou algumas vezes.

"O que esteve fazendo no tempo que eu estava fora?" Perguntou olhando dentro dos meus olhos, ele queria me decifrar, saber se eu mentiria, deixaria alguma controvérsia escapar.

Mas não iria conseguir. Se eu não tinha capacidade para imaginar o que se passava com ele, não deixaria que me dessecasse de forma lenta e sofrida. Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes como se procurasse entender a pergunta que ele tinha feito mesmo ela sendo perfeitamente simples e compreensível.

"Estive fazendo o que o senhor me aconselhou, mestre, ou já não se lembra das ordens que deu?" Respondi correspondendo a maneira com a qual ele me encara na mesma força e intensidade.

Aquela face era apenas uma fachada. Não seria derrotado por uma farsa mal planejada. Se fosse dessa forma que o albino iria agir, sinto lhe informar que receberia o troco na mesma moeda. Não adiantava discutir ou elevar a voz para impor minhas opiniões ou seria severamente reprimido, mas quem sabe ele já não fosse crescido o suficiente para entender o subentendido.

"Não é o que parece, se tivesse estudado se sairia melhor em física. Não tem nada a dizer, Camus?" Disse o homem.

O que ele queria? Que eu confessasse que havia dormido e até babado em cima das formulas complicadas para depois ter que pagar fazendo flexões na neve. Esse tipo de tática não funcionaria comigo, não mais. Se me lembro bem de suas palavras ele dissera algo como: "Aproveite o tempo em que eu estiver fora para enfiar a cara nos livros. Quando voltar lhe aplicarei um teste." Fora exatamente essa ordem... Ele só não poderia imaginar que eu tinha cumprido a mesma de forma tão literal.

"Fiz exatamente o que o senhor mandou, passei o tempo em que esteve fora _com a cara nos livros_." Até enquanto dormia.

"E como explica esse resultado deplorável?" Estava claro em sua voz que ele queria me castigar.

"Bem... Dizem que o desempenho do aluno depende muito do professor, ainda mais nas matérias em que se encontra dificuldade."

Sorri cinicamente apenas pelo lado de dentro. Mas sem duvida nenhuma ele pode perceber o leve tom jocoso em minha voz. Talvez a aproximação do meu aniversário estivesse me dando um pouco mais de coragem. De uma coisa eu sabia, falando ou não dessa forma eu iria passar um bom tempo esfriando a cabeça do lado de fora da casa. Se iria correr ou fazer flexões não me importava. Sem dúvida tinha valido a pena poder ver a cara que Luminnus fizera diante da minha frase. Sem duvida nenhuma, sim, ele era capaz de entender os subtendidos.

**N/a: Bemmm... Aqui estou eu com mais um cap. (um pouco atrasada...) Tudo bem, admito, dessa vez eu realmente pisei na bola e atrasei MT o Capítulo, mas eu estava sem inspiração para essa parte da fict... Só algumas ideias para frente e não achei que ficaria agradável e compreensível dar um salto tão grande no tempo se ainda existem varias coisas que podem ocorrer nesse meio tempo. Além do mais pode existir castigo pior para uma autora do que a falta de inspiração?**

**Peço minhas sinceras desculpas.**

**Sobre o cap: Este sem duvida veio um pouco menor que o anterior, mas creio que o motivo esteja claro, é um cap. de transição. Não há muito o que se escrever nele, mas também não há como continuar sem ele. Espero não estar colocando ninguém traumatizado! Se não gostar espero que pelo menos diga o motivo e não saia de fininho deixando a autora na ignorância.**

**Sobre o ano que está acabando 2011: Sem duvida alguma foi um ano de mudança e transição na minha vida. Estou um pouco mais séria e talvez mais depressiva diante de algumas decepções e talvez isso afete um pouco meu modo de escrever. Mas nada chocante, ainda mais nessa fic que o já é algo mais complexo de se trabalhar... Bem! De qualquer forma quero desejar um feliz natal para todos! XD ( Volta ao normal finalmente.)**

**Agora finalmente a autora vai deixar os leitores em paz e responder ao reviews hehe...**

**: ****: Pannnnn! ****Você desapareceu do msn! Me abandou ! Como pode! T,T ! Deixando o drama mexicano de lado: Demorei né? Espero que você não queira me aplicar tortura chinesa depois disso hehe... E nem me bater com uma pá, mas sinceramente eu não gostei do cap. Não gosto de caps de transição... São chatos de escrever...**

**Obrigada pelos elogios! Quem dera me se eu escrevesse tão bem assim, talvez já estivesse com uma série de mistérios publicada e ganhando muita grana hehehe... **

**Obrigada por todos os reviews! São maravilhosos! **

**Bjus, Juuh.**

**Perséfone-san: Per! Quem bom que você apareceu! Eu cheguei a ficar preocupada com o seu sumiço! Kkkk'** **Não teve muito sofrimento no cap. Mas quem sabe no próximo Mwuhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhau. Veremos! A vingança de Camus será malévola... já estou imaginando uma cena hehe...**

**Obrigada pelos coments!**

**Espero que o cap. tenha agradado. Apesar de duvidar disso.**

**Bjus, Juuh.**

**sophie clarkson: Sophie! Deixou bem claro sua vontade e aqui estou eu atendendo a ela e dando continuidade a fic.! Agradeço os elogios direcionados a fic. ! Eles ajudam o autor querer continuá-la! E só querendo muito para alguma coisa deixar essa minha cabeça dura hehehe. Vida de estudante é realmente algo cruel! Agradeço aos céus pela minha tão amada férias!**

**Obrigada pelo incentivo ! **

**Bjus, Juuh.**

**21/12/2011**

**Sagitários-lune.**

**Deixem reviews! É de graça e faz muitos autores felizes!**


End file.
